Just Married and Beyond
by OnOn
Summary: Shego and Drakken were riding off into the sunset.Sounds like the stuff dreams are made of. Now that they’re a married couple what dilemmas will they face? (DS)No Flames! If you disagree w DS fics stay out! Chapter 11's up. R&R of course! No Flames.
1. Default Chapter

Ch.1 Default Chapter

(Disclaimer: I don't own any of the KP characters. Y'all wanted a sequel so I'm preparing the series. Hope y'all enjoy!)

"That was the most amazing day of my life," Shego laughed. She put her head on her husband's shoulder. They were on their way to the Billionaire's club, for a romantic get away. The trip was going to last two weeks.

"I agree. I can't wait to hit the beach though. A little sun, surf, and a whole 14 days of happy bliss," Drakken agreed with her. They had been married for only about 6 hours and they were discussing future plans.

"I have a confession to make though," Shego said abruptly.

"Ok, shoot," Drakken said still smiling.

"You know that deal I made before rehearsals?" she said softly.

"Uh-huh. So?" Drakken asked listening carefully as he drove.

"I promised Kimmie that we'd be good for six whole months," Shego said in a barely audible whisper.

"What? Oh. Fine by me, we lay low for a little while and then we take her by surprise," Drakken said forcefully.

"Nice try. I wish, but a lot of things can happen in six months," Shego reminded him.

"Valid point. But still, I still have the contract," Drakken said teasingly.

"I'm not under it any more," Shego said surprised by his comment.

"Of course. We can always burn it, along with all our other hopes and dreams," Drakken muttered.

"That's not what either of us means. And you know it," Shego said soothingly.

"You're right. I'm just tired. Could you take the wheel?" Drakken asked yawning.

"Don't I always?" Shego bantered as they switched seats.

Drakken didn't sleep. He just sat there and stared at his wife. She had never ceased to amaze him with her abilities. Drakken sat in silence just wondering about what the future might hold before drifting off to a deep and dreamless sleep.

(A/N: What do y'all think so far? Please review with suggestions or constructive critizism. No Flames!!! As for your question Shegal92, about my main focus, you're reading it.) :)


	2. We're Here!

Ch.2 We're Here!

(Still don't own Shego, Drakken, or any other characters. I figure y'all already know that so I'll shut up and write.)

Drakken awoke an hour later and they were there. The sun had finished setting and the stars shone brightly above in the heavens. Drakken smiled, got out of his side and held open the door for Shego.

"I'm kinda against the whole, 'groom carries bride' tradition," Shego warned. "After all, it is the 21st century."

"I quite agree. So how about we start the 'bride carries groom' tradition?" Drakken joked.

"In your dreams," Shego laughed, pecking him on the cheek.

"You're right," Drakken agreed as he grabbed a suitcase. "Why don't we both carry the stuff?" He offered.

"Fair enough. Half of it is mine anyways," Shego said grabbing another suitcase.

They walked in, laughing and smiling. Shego already had an assigned suite since she had traveled there before. The walked to the elevator and it took them up to the room. Shego unlocked the door to reveal a huge completely furnished living room. It was painted a calming sea foam pearl color and had an ocean view. Next was the kitchen, not as big as a normal kitchen, but fairly large. It too was painted sea foam and was completely furnished. They continued on through the formal dining room and then at last came to another door. Drakken pulled it open to reveal a king sized bed with sky blue sheets and a darker green comforter. He dropped his suitcase and flopped down on the bed. It was so soft; it was like lying on air. Shego sat down next to him.

"What do you think?" She asked quietly.

"I see why you like coming here now. I always thought you left to get away from me," Drakken mumbled.

"What? Away from you, never away from _you_! I come here to get away from work and stress. But never you," Shego whispered.

Drakken smiled. Shego smiled back.

"See you tomorrow," Shego yawned.

"Where are you going?" Drakken asked nervously.

"Nowhere. I'm going to sleep silly," Shego giggled.

"Oh," Drakken muttered. He had already taken a nap on the way so he wasn't very tired.

"Unless," Shego mumbled.

"Unless what?" Drakken asked.

"Unless you want to go out on the beach," Shego replied.

"I'd love to," Drakken answered.

They got up and Shego rushed into the bathroom with a regular outfit. When she came back out Drakken had traded his tuxedo for jeans and a t-shirt, something Shego had rarely ever seen him wear. The two of them headed out holding hands and spent the rest of the night walking on the beach.

(A/N: better in the romance department? Let me know what you think by clicking the review button. Construcive critisim/compliements are always nice to recieve and use. plus i want to know what you guys think. what direction should this story go?)


	3. Explanations And Relaxation

Ch.3 Explanations and Relaxation

(I don't own the KP characters used in my stories. DarkRosePrincess, you can borrow the Villain Ball thing for the event in your story? Sry I didn't email you. I'm not supposed to e-mail ppl I meet on FanFiction. On with the chapter!)

The next morning Shego and Drakken went to breakfast. They chatted happily about all sorts of things. Then the happy couple headed out to the beach. There they ran into someone from Shego's past.

"Shego!" Oh how I missed you, you have returned to me!" cried a voice. Shego sighed. She knew that voice all too well.

"Oh. Hi SSJ!" Shego tried to sound happy. Junior beamed.

"Have you met my husband?" Shego asked him.

"What?" Junior asked his smile faltered.

"That's right," Drakken said joining Shego.

"You?" Junior sneered trying to cover his confusion.

"Yes. You remember the Villains' Ball, right?" Shego explained as though she was dealing with a two year old.

"So?" SSJ responded.

"Drakken was my date and now we're married, because when two people are REALLY in love that's what happens," Shego continued.

Before Junior could say something a pretty young woman walked up to him.

"C'mon Junior, you said you would go swimming too," she said.

Shego noticed a group of swooning girls to the woman's left.

"If you insist," Junior said leaving Shego and Drakken behind.'

"How do you think he's _really_ holding up?" Drakken asked.

"He'll manage," Shego laughed.

"Let's go find something to do, just in case he decides to come back," Drakken told her.

"Good idea. Let's bolt!" Shego agreed.

Soon Drakken was experiencing water skiing for the first time. Something he knew he would not have tried unless Shego had insisted. To his surprise he liked it. When Shego was tired Drakken insisted they go one more round.

"All right," Shego sighed. She had never had seen him so excited about something athletic.

After that the two of them went back to the room. Shego and Drakken flopped down on the bed.

"that was so cool," Drakken said.

"I know," Shego replied.

"I'm up for anything else you want to do," Drakken said energetically.

"Are you trying to run yourself ragged? You're tired. I can see it in your eyes," Shego told him.

"But," Drakken was about to say something.

"No buts. Close your eyes and relax, go to the spa, do something to calm down," Shego told him.

"What would you recommend?" Drakken asked.

"I just did. Find your happy place and relax. I'm gonna go to the spa and chill for a little while, you're always welcome to join me," Shego said standing up.

"Wait! I'm coming too," Drakken told her.

"I'm glad I persuaded you to come," Shego said happily.

Shego and Drakken walked down to the gym and spa area. Shego signed their names on the waiting list and handed the woman behind the desk her credit card. When she had finished paying she joined Drakken on the sofa. Their names were called so they followed the receptionist into a room with massage tables. Shego lay down but Drakken backed out.

"What's the matter?" Shego asked.

"I'll leave you in peace for a while. This is the women's section," Drakken said walking out.

Shego smiled and enjoyed herself for the next half hour. But in the back of her mind she wondered where Drakken had gone.

Drakken had decided to go swimming. He was enjoying himself in the clear blue water. Just finding his happy place as Shego had told him. _After all, _he thought to himself, _I am on vacation. _He and Shego met up when she was done with her time at the spa and they stopped to get dinner at a small café on the island. They laughed and talked for about an hour when the sun began to set. It was a beautiful sight, so romantic for some reason. Shego smiled sadly. She knew that in a 12 days time the honeymoon would end and real life would begin. So she vowed to make the most of the next 12 days, and to make them as special as they could be.

(A/N: I no longer accept anonymous reviews. I'm having difficulties with a few. Don't worry though. It's nothing against my fans. I will keep writing though, as always please **_politely_** review.)


	4. Falcon's Flashback

Ch.4 Falcon's Flashback

(I don't own any of the KP characters. I read all of y'all's reviews. Thank you for all the support and suggestions. Shegal92 yes, I am, I liked what you said about the cake, don't worry. That might come into play, hint hint ;) Enjoy this addition!)

During Drakken and Shego's blissful two weeks, it was dreary and dark on a particular island. It was privately owned by a small, stocky man by the name of Professor Dementor. He stared out the window watching the gray rain drizzle down the glass.

"What are you doing?" came a female's voice.

Dementor jumped. It was only Falcon.

"Why did we give up without a fight? We ran away like cowards. The least you could have done was push Shego into the cake, but no. you couldn't even do that," Dementor said darkly.

"Well sorry. But if I had Shego and Drakken might be out for revenge and where would we have gotten by that?" the woman snapped back.

It really wasn't her fault. Shego was always a step ahead anyways. Falcon knew. She'd always watched

(Flashback)

A raven haired girl was chatting with the most popular boy in school, Zach Mankey. The two were friends. Soon a blonde joined, then a brunette. Soon all the popular kids were circled around Shelia Gonzales. She was flawless as well as beautiful. On the opposite side of the cafeteria a girl with dirty blonde hair sat and watched. How great it must be to have friends, she thought, how wonderful to be liked. The girl's name was Falcon. She was a loner besides her brother and sister. She had always been jealous of Shelia. Shelia came from a large family who cared about her. Falcon came from an average sized family. Nothing was extraordinary about them. They were just kind of there. Her father worked around the clock to keep them happy, and her mother was always too busy with school. Neither of them had ever attended Falcon's school events while Mr. and Mrs. Gonzales were always there cheering Shelia on during her events. Falcon and Shelia were fierce rivals. They fought for everything, top of the class, lead in the play, captain of cheerleading; you name it they were both signed up. Soon the bell rang and everyone headed to their fourth period classes. Falcon grabbed her stuff and rushed out of the lunchroom, Shelia smiled at her, but Falcon just glared. Shelia's smile turned to a scowl and she headed in the opposite direction.

(Flashback ends)

Falcon seriously considered telling Dementor all this, but what would it matter? He'd probably sneer at her or even worse, feel sorry for Falcon which was the last thing she wanted.

"Falcon? Are you still with me? I just agreed with you and you seem about a million miles away, what's wrong?" Dementor asked.

"Nothing," Falcon said quickly as she left the room.

Dementor got back up on the windowsill and continued to watch the rain fall.

(A/N: What do you think? You know how Shego used to be good? Well I figured she was probably a lot like Kim, and along with that probably had some rivals. Oh yeah did anyone catch the Mankey thing? If you did let me know. Please review and no flames.)


	5. Home Sweet Henchmen

Ch.5 Home Sweet Henchmen

(I don't own any of the KP characters I use. They belong to Disney. I wish I owned them, but then again I bet we all do. On with Ch.5!)

Drakken and Shego spent the rest of their time at the billionaire's club just being together. When it was time to leave they both felt relaxed and happy. They headed back to their lair. When they walked in the henchmen were waiting for them.

"Where have you two been?" shouted one.

"What?" Shego was taken aback. She had never thought the henchmen would care.

"That's right. You two just left. You never told us where you'd be or anything! Did you expect us to actually think of an evil plot?" the henchman yelled angrily.

"Oh, I'm sorry! How could we have been so careless?" Shego asked sarcastically.

"Oh. Of course! That was so inconsiderate of us," Drakken responded in the same tone as Shego.

"Thank you Dr. D. oh and don't worry, Commodore Puddles was a good little boy while Mommy and Daddy were gone," said another henchman mockingly.

Shego froze. She knew that the henchmen knew that she and Drakken were married but to be called Commodore Puddles' "Mommy" was too much.

"You little..." Shego shouted turning on her claws.

"Sorry Mrs. L," the henchman said shuttering.

Shego shot him an angry look. The henchmen had never really called her anything except Shego and Ma'm but she dismissed it with an eye-roll.

"I know I shouldn't be too angry," Shego whispered to Drakken, "But I don't know whether I'm angry or amused."

"I find it rather funny. Use your sense of humor!" Drakken told her.

A smile worked its way onto Shego's face.

"You're right. C'mon let's go unpack. I'll race you!" Shego said energetically as she dashed up the stairs.

Drakken ran after her at top speed.

"so how long do you think this will last?" one henchman asked.

"The race? Until Dr. D runs outta breath," the other responded.

"No stupid! The whole marriage thing!" the other henchman shouted.

"Oh. That. Well my parents are still married, so I guess anything is possible," the other henchman responded.

"Cool. But do you think it'll affect our paychecks?" yet another henchman asked.

(A/N: please review. It is always a great feeling to get your reviews!)


	6. A Choice

A Choice

(Disclaimer: I don't own absoulutely anything in this chapter.)

The henchmen took the initiative to catch Drakken and Shego in any and all romantic events to the point Shego called it stalking. They would video tape them kissing in a hallway or "magically appear" at every restaurant they tried to spend time together at. This thankfully only lasted the first 6 months of the marriage. Shego realized it had been six months, and she had kept her promise to Kim. Neither she nor Drakken had committed a decent crime since prior to the wedding. Now that the deal was up, would they ever return to villainy? Each night she asked her husband.

"I don't know. It's one of those life-changing decisions, and I can't make it overnight. Why don't we discuss this later?" was his answer every time, followed by a kiss.

Shego began to wonder if she even missed her life of villainy. She had loved the reckless feeling of stealing a weather machine or capturing hostages, but now she was a married woman and had more important things to focus on.

"I'm getting a job," she announced one morning at breakfast.

"Ha-ha. Funny," Drakken muttered from behind his coffee cup.

"I'm serious. We aren't villains anymore, and I'm getting bored. I need to be out in the world," Shego told him.

"All right, but we should have made this decision together you know," Drakken said; obviously hurt.

"I promise, it'll be worth it, for our marriage and our future," Shego told him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Drakken muttered something Shego didn't hear, but she was too excited to care. She was ready to find a career.

Author's Note: I updated! Hallelujah! I hope y'all don't hate me for waiting forever.


	7. An Almost Decision

Disclaimer: Don't own Drakken nor Shego

Shego came home tired and cranky.

"Did you find a job?" Drakken asked.

"Don't get me started," Shego groaned as she sank into a nearby chair.

"No luck?" Drakken asked.

Shego nodded.

"Life sucks," she moaned. "The work force can't accept someone with my talent in kung-gu."

Drakken laughed and quickly covered his mouth; he was supposed to be a supportive husband.

"Villany's always open," he jested.

Shego rolled her eyes.

"I went every where applying, I lost my temper about 75 of the time. The other times they lost their tempers." Shego sighed. "To top it all off, I'm not feeling well. I made an appointment in the morning. I don't know how long that'll take."

Drakken hugged her.

"Everything'll be fine, I promise," he said.

Shego nodded.

"But if I catch whatever you got, then it's the end of the world," Drakken added teasingly.

Shego laughed, kissed her husband goodnight and went to get some sleep.

A/N: Look Y'all! An update! (this Author's note it to tell you what this is in case y'all forgot. sarcasm there lol. RR hope you like. Suggestions are always, always welcome. Flames, however are not.


	8. News

Disclaimer: Don't own Drakken nor Shego. But I own this new edition... My lips r sealed...

Shego came home around noon from her doctor's appointment with a serious look on her face. Her expression changed slightly when she noticed the house had been transformed into an evil lair, again.

"Drew Lipski!" she screamed into the buzzing work room.

Drakken saw his wife and ducked under a nearby desk. Shego saw and stuck her head under the desk.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Cleaning?" Drakken suggested.

Shego rolled her eyes.

"Can I talk to you, one on one? In the other room?" she requested.

Drakken nodded and crawled out from under the desk.

Once in the next room, Shego asked Drakken to take a seat.

"If it's about the house I'm really sorry honey. I'll change it tonight..." Drakken said hastily.

Shego sighed. "That's not what this is about."

Drakken raised his eyebrows. They arched higher as Shego whispered in his ear. Though scared to death by her announcement, Drakken smiled. He pressed a button for the lair's intercom.

"Attention Henchmen, evil plans are on hold for the next nine months. Thank you." he said. He repeated the message.

Shego smiled when Drakken turned back to her. They were going to be a real family now.

A/N: Dun-dun-dun! I added more... If you don't get this chappie, sit tight. You'll get it eventually. I swear you will.


	9. Raven and Dementor plot sorta

Disclaimer: Me no own Drakken Shego Dementor or any other KP related things. Just Falcon, Raven, and the plot are mine!

Dementor laughed wickedly as he watched the tape of Shego and Drakken's conversation. He had heard the whisper's contents.

"This is oh so perfect! We can ruin this epic event!" he cackled.

Falcon stared boredly.

"Oh joy... as if I was that desperate for something to do," she muttered through gritted teeth.

Raven's head snapped up.

"Seriously though... Couldn't we, like, let the situation punish them by itself?" she asked.

Dementor glared.

"What? I mean the whole expierience'll be murder on Shego's hips and waistline!" Raven protested.

Falcon gave a short "ha", sarcastically.

"Rae, how's that gonna ruin Drakken's life?" she pointed out.

Raven thought for a moment.

"He'll hafta hear Shego whine?" she suggested.

Falcon rolled her eyes.

"I say we give this idea up and wait a while. The longer we lay low, the less they'll expect us," she said evily.

She got agreements from everybody and sighed in satisfaction; she was always right.


	10. Formula

Disclaimer: I don't own much... But I don't own any genuine KP characters.

A/N: Y'all havevote-eed Let's see the results, shall we? I'll reveal stuff one chapter or so at a time.

For the next couple months, Shego and Drakken decorated and furnished a nursery.

"Blue infinity!" Drakken said pulling on the can of paint.

"Drew, we don't know if it's a boy or a girl, blue means boy so..." Shego began.

"That means we're having a boy! Monkey Fist owes me thirty bucks!" Drakken said happily.

"No it doesn't mean... wait, you _bet_ Monkey Fist?" Shego screeched.

Drakken crawled behind a display.

Here he was, 38 years old HIDING in Home Depot from his wife. He looked pretty pathetic.

"I cannot believe you wagered what our baby's gender will be with Monkey Fist!" Shego sighed. She paused. "Never mind... I _can _believe that..."

Drakken stuck his head out from behind the display.

"I'm _real _sorry," Drakken said.

"No, you aren't. But I forgive you. Let's go with a nice yellow color," she said without looking at her husband.

"Yellow's fine," Drakken said quickly, hoping not to make Shego mad again.

"Alright... Now for the accent colors..." Shego sighed as she continued her search.

She was currently 3 months along and somewhat noticbly so. That was unfortunate because the next words she heard were, "Shego?"

She jumped. She knew that voice. She groaned and turned to face Ron Stoppable.

"What happened to you? You really let yourself go. You've gained what five... six... thirteen pounds?" he said.

Shego's eyes narrowed.

"It's rude to comment on a woman's weight," she muttered as she walked off.

Ron stood dumbstruck for a while. He gave up trying to figure out what was up and moved on with his shopping.

Drakken tried and tried for the next five months to get his wife to stop all physically demanding activity, he tried to keep his mother from screaming shouts of delight about the fact that there was another Lipsky on the way, and he tried to perfect the art of baby formula.

"Drew, I think my milk and mashed up whatever limit is 14 cups," Shego groaned.

"And how many have I tested out?" Drakken asked.

"15..." Shego sighed.

Drakken sighed. "Just try one more... I'm sure what's his name likes it..."

Shego sighed.

"Correction, what's it's name. You said you want to put off losing your bet as long as possible," Shego told him. They still didn't know what gender their child would be.

Miles away in the town of Middleton, Kim Possible's Kimmunicator rang.

"What's the sitch?" she chirped.

"It's Drakken," Wade said.

Kim's eyes bulged. It had been a long time since she'd heard from her arch foe.

"He's making some sort of fourmula... And knowing Drakken, that's not good," Wade continued.

"On our way," Kim said grabbing Ron and bursting out the door.

"I want that formula!" Dementor shouted. "I _reallly really _want it!"

"Then get it yourself," Falcon snapped.

"No! Don't you see we'll be up against..."

"A blue skinned wimp and a pregnant lady. Ooh! You just can't win with those odds!" Falcon said sarcastically.

Raven laughed.

"You said... ppp... PREGNANT!" she laughed.

Falcon blinked in annoyance.

"God help me... My 27 year old sister thinks she's 7..." she said rolling her eyes.

Dementor crossed his arms.

"Are you coming or not?" he snapped.

Falcon sighed. It would be nice to hit Shego where it hurt. And it would be like stealing candy from a baby.

The door to the house burst open and Kim Possible glanced around. The latest lair looked like a _house. an honest to God house._ She looked for signs of evil schemes. There were none.

"Maybe no one's home," Ron muttered.

"Oh they'd better be," a voice came from the shadows. "Otherwise we're here for nothing." Falcon emerged from the shadows.

"Why? Are you like Drakken's sister?" Ron asked getting in Falcon's face.

"Eww! Not even! I am Falcon. No relation to either of the Lipskys, but trust me, this visit is personal," Falcon said, her disgust turning to malice.

"Your Dementor's lackey!" Ron laughed in realization.

"Lackey?"

"You know, sidekick, second bananna..." Ron said listing synonms for the word.

Falcon pushed him aside and turned to face Kim, but Kim was gone.

Kim roamed the halls of the house and peeked her head into a nearby room. She did a double take.

Yellow? With blue and pink bunnies? She laughed and entered the room, just for grins.

"I heard something," shego muttered.

Drakken freaked.

"Where? Inside or outside?"

Shego covered his mouth.

"I'm gonna check it out," she whispered.

"No you aren't! You're in NO condition to sneak around!" he protested.

"Drew, I'm having a baby, not dying," Shego told him gently.

"Oh my God! You're gonna die!" Drakken screamed.

"No. I'm FINE! Lemme go see what the noise was and I'll be right back."

Shego walked to the living room to see Kim and Falcon dueling it out and Dementor and Ron catfighting. Shestared at the strange sight and shook her head.

"What d'yall want?" she called from the doorway.

The fighting ceased and the room fell silent. All eyes were on her.


	11. The Flight or Fight Reaction

Disclaimer: I own only Falcon and Raven and what-_its_-name. Setting Dr. D's record straight... Course that's Shego's job, not mine. On with the story.

"Shego your..." Kim was speechless.

"I know... I know," Shego told her. "What do you want? To torment me?"

Kim continued to stare dumbstruck at Shego. This seemed wrong on so many levels.

"That's why you looked overweight!" Ron said. "I get it now!"

Kim looked at Ron in confusion. Ron had turned green.

"Trying not to hurl..." he muttered.

Shego laughed.

"Bathroom's to your left," she told him.

"So what about this formula?" Dementor asked. "I believe that's what we're all here for."

Shego laughed.

"Formula? My God! Is that what this is about? It's baby formula..."

"Baby formula?" Falcon asked incredulously.

"Yeah... Ya know... for the baby to eat..."

"He'll love it!" Drakken called from the next room.

Shego made a gaging noise.

"Not again..." she muttered.

"Shego! Try some of this..." Drakken began. "Kim Possible? And Dementor? That is wrong on so many levels!"

Dementor shook his head.

"We'll be leaving," he said turning away.

"No, I have unfinished business with Shego," Falcon said lungeing at Shego.

Unable to do much of anything, Shego felt completely helpless. She was paralyzed with fear; that hadn't happened in a long time and she had forgotten how to deal with it.

Drakken noticed and rammed into Falcon. He sent her flying against a wall. Falcon saw this as a threat and turned her anger on Drakken. Soon the two began fighting; punching, kicking, and hitting.

Kim leaned against a nearby wall. She thought about the day she had been Shego's bridesmaid. Ron had said, "You will never see stranger sights than those we saw today." He had been wrong. Seeing Shego 8 months along and Drakken kung-gu fighting were much, much stranger than anything she had ever thought possible.

Dementor took advantage of Kim's relaxed pose and tried to attack her. She noticed however and kicked him, hard. He flew out the door and outside. Down the steps he flew and helay on The Lipsky's front lawn.

Shego felt so out of place. She felt all wrong letting Drakken fight and just stand on the sidelines. She was about to do something to help when Ron returned.

"Okay... this is not what one expects to see after hurling!" he commented.

The room got silent.

"Ahem... Hi... I'm Ron Stoppable and I wanna say that, um... Y'all shouldn't fight cuz Hank the Snowman wouldn't approve of it," hesaid as a motovational speech.

Drakken sighed.

"That's not why I'm gonna stop. I'm gonna stop cuz it feels weird... I mean I had always thought the guy was supposed to save the girl... But this is just weird."

Falcon nodded.

"I'm stopping cuz it's dumb trying to fight Drakken. He's just an idiot. I'll come back another day... Besides, I didn't even want to come," she said as she left.

Kim stared in disbelief.

"That was... weird..." Shego said finally.

"I'll say." Kim agreed. "But what gets me is you being... I mean, ya know..."

"Pregnant?" Shego said.

Ron laughed.

"It sounds weird hearing you say that..." he said in between bursts of laughter.

"Do something about him. If you're here to check up on us, I guess I don't object unless Drew does," Shego told them.

Drakken shrugged.

"Your call, but don't tell us what gender the kid's gonna be. I don't have thirty dollars."

Kim stared at Shego for help but decided to interrogate them quickly and leave before things got too awkward.

A/n: I know... really lame... scary for someone who gets perfect scores on their writing prompts... very scary indeed... But don't take my word. Y'all are entitled to forming your own opinions. Moving on with my life... R and R without flaming.


	12. Labor

Disclaimer: Don't own Drakken or Shego.

Shego stood up from the kitchen table. Something felt wrong; way wrong.

Kim Possible had left. So Shego knew it wasn't external. No, something inside her felt wrong.

"Drew..." she said softly, thinking how to phrase her thought.

Drakken looked up. Shego's normally pale skin looked paler with shock, pain, and fear.

"I think... I think I'm going into labor..." she told him.

Drakken looked twice as pale as Shego.

"It's a month early!" he shouted.

"I know! I'm not that stupid! Just go get the suitcase... and don't forget shoes!"

"Shoes... Shoes..." Drakken muttered as he rushed up the stairs.

He crammed a suitcase full of Shego's clothes and zipped it up. Back down the stairs he flew. He grabbed Shego's wrist and pulled her along.

"Oww... Oww! Drew, your squeezing my hand harder than the contractions!"

Drakken sped down the street; hands gripping the wheel and shaking.

Middleton Hospital was right ahead. Drakken pulled into the parking lot and rushed Shego inside the hospital.

"My wife's in labor!" he screamed as loud as he could.

Doctors and patients alike stared at the man who had just entered. He was supporting a very pale, worried woman with one arm, with the other arm he held a suitcase.

A nearby doctor helped Shego onto a rolling stretcher and they pushed her rapidly down the hall. Drakken stood, dumbstruck several paces behind.

"Drew Lipsky!" he heard Shego yell. "Don't you leave me!"

Drakken took the order and ran down the hall to keep up.

He was stopped by a doctor.

"Sir, since your wife is in no condition to be questioned, can we ask you a few questions?"

Drakken watched the staff whisk Shego out of sight.

"I need to be with her..." he croaked softly. "She said don't leave her and I don't intend on disobeying that..."

"Sir, it'll be fine, just a few questions... I'm just doing my job..."

Drakken looked at the doctor.

"Yeah? Well I'm doing mine," he said pushing the doctor aside and following where he thought they had taken Shego.

He rushed into a delivery room. Right one. He smiled weakly and stood next to Shego.

"They stopped me... the doctors did..." he said feebly as he propped himself up against the wall.

Shego reached for his hand. She looked so helpless; so tired.

With several groans she pushed and Drakken coveredhis eyes. Soon a baby's wail filled the room.

"It's a girl, but we're not done yet," the technichan called.

"What!" both Drakken and Shego shouted above their infant's cries.

"That's right. Congrats, you're having twins."


	13. Born

Disclaimer: Drakken and Shego are not my own fictional creations.

Not long after the word 'twins' escaped the technitchan's lips, another baby's moans filled the room.

"Both your son and daughter are fine," the doctor said to Drakken.

"And my wife?" Drakken asked worriedly.

Shego lay on the hospital bed with her son in her arms. Without looking up she began to speak.

"Drew Lipsky," she said as though frustrated; which she probably was. "We are _never _going through that again!"

Drakken smiled.

"I think she'll be just fine," he said with a nervous laugh.

The doctor grinned back at the new father.

"Would you like to hold your daughter?" the doctor asked.

Drakken nodded and outstretched his arms.

He looked down at the tiny figure. She looked just like her mother; except the eyes. When Drakken peered into the baby's tiny face, he saw his own dark eyes stare back.

"You know," he whispered to his daughter. "You lost me a bet. But it's worth it. Way worth it."

The baby gushed and gurgled at the sound of her father's voice.

Shego held their son all the while.

He resembled his father, but had Shego's green eyes. And he was like Shego in another way, while his sister criedloudlyand gurgled, the boy was more reserve. Less talkative.Shego glowed with pride.

Shego had never pictured herself as a mother. Not even at a young age. She'd always begged never to portray the mother in games that she played with her school mates. Even when she had first married Drakken, she still did not want to extend the family tree. Now, she was a mother, and she was determined to be the best mother on earth.

Both parents were jolted out of their thoughts when the doctor spoke once again.

"You are free to take them home. If you want though, you can stayhere for the night."

Shego shook her head. But Drakken nodded.

"Drew, let's just get them home." Shego sighed.

"No. We've only got one crib," Drakken said obstinately.

Shego laughed. Drakken was right.

"I'll stay here, you can go pick out the crib," she suggested.

Drakken didn't want to, but he figured Shego had her reasons for sending him away, most likely so she could rest. So Drakken left his wife's side to go pick out a crib.


	14. Crib and Names

Disclaimer: Do NOT own anything cuz the twins belong to Drakken and Shego (the proud parents) and Drakken and Shego belong to Disney... and...

Drakken selected a crib that matched the crib they owned back home. He couldn't fit it in his trunk.

"Do you have a delievery service?" he asked the lady behind the counter.

A teenage girl with feathered brown hair looked at him doubtfully. She continued to talk on her cell phone.

"Do you or do you not have a delivery service?" Drakken prompted.

The girl ignored him and continued to talk on her phone.

Drakken was angry. Angrier than he'd been in a long time. He snatched the cell phone and threw it on the ground. It smashed into pieces.

The girls mouth dropped.

"Do you or do you not have a delievery service?" Drakken asked finnally ticked off.

The girl tremored and nodded. She pointed to a sign that said Customer Services.

"O..oover t...there!" she said, still in shock that the man had murdered her cell phone.

"Thank you," Drakken said as he left.

He waltzed into the Customer Services.

"Dr. Drakken?" a voice called from Drakken's left. "Hey! I was one of your henchmen! What are you doing in a Baby Store?"

"Shopping," Drakken said flatly.

"Shopping? For what? Babies?" the man said, laughing at his own joke.

"A crib. But I can't fit it into my trunk..." Drakken said softly; as though he was telling a secret.

The henchman nodded and loaded the crib onto a truck; for free. He followed Drakken back to the lair.

"Thank you..." Drakken said as the two men lifted the crib.

"No problem Boss!" the henchman chirped as he sauntered away.

_That was easy... _Drakken mused as he drove to pick up Shego and the twins.

"We still need to name them," Shego told him almost immeadiatly after he entered.

"Drew Jr. and Drucilla," he said promptly.

Shego scowled.

"Real names please," she snapped.

"What's wrong with my name?" Drakken retorted.

"If I yell, 'hey Drew, come here!' all three of you will come running. I really don't want to have that problem... Again..."

"Again?" Drakken asked dubiously.

"Yeah...Mego went through a phase where he wanted to be called Shego... That was the worst..." Shego told him, laughing at the memory.

Drakken laughed. He looked at his children again.

"Isn't sorta a tradition for your family to name ornicknametheir kids something ending in 'go'?"

"So what? I don't like traditions! Esspecially not that one," Shego sighed. "Besides, there's a Hego, Mego, Wegos and me."

"Well I like the name Indigo, and that's now our son's name!" Drakken said certainly.

"Really?" Shego said supressing a laugh. "Isn't Indigo a color, oh smart one?"

"Yes. And it's blue, and I like blue," Drakken said, slightly offended.

"Okay... Indigo it is... Now I get to name our daughter," Shego said with a smile.

"Fair enough," Drakken agreed.

Shego'd only been teasing. She didn't have a clue what to name their daughter.

So many names raced through her head. Every one of them seemed wrong. The baby gushed and gurgled happily in her mother's arms. She thought of all the names that meant happy or joyful. She thought for a long time.

"Are you okay?" Drakken asked her worriedly. It had been a half hour.

"Abigail... Wynne..." Shego thought aloud as the names rushed through her head.

"Okay... Those are pretty. Abigail Wynne," Drakken said, thinking those were the names designated for his daughter.

Shego snapped out of her thoughts.

"Those are nice, Drew! See a whole lot better than Drucilla," she said; not realizing she'd said her thoughts aloud.

Drakken laughed silently. And the entire family left the hospital.

A/N: Okay. Thank God I'm done with that chapter, it took me hours to think of the right name for their daughter. Even still, in a bit I may not be happy with the name I chose. R and R. No Flames, even if you hate the names I've selected.


	15. Surprise Visitors

Disclaimer: Drakken, Shego, and the henchmen aren't mine.

Shego stared into her son's green eyes. Filled with defiance, Indigo wouldn't drink his milk.

Shego had tried everything; force-feeding, waiting, prying his tiny mouth open, but nothing worked.

She set the bottle down and walked into the kitchen.

"Can you say 'Dada'?" Drakken asked Abbigail.

Abbi blinked and reached for the bottle in her father's hands. Still grinning, like she always did.

Drakken pulled the bottle back.

"Not until you say 'Dada'," he told her.

"Give it a rest, Drew," Shego sighed. "She's only four months old. When did _you _learn to talk?"

"Eight months," Drakken said pitifully.

"That explains so much," Shego replied with a wry smile. "Just feed her. At least she wants to eat."

Drakken glanced at the unattended Indigo who had picked up his own bottle and thrown it on the ground.

Shego sighed.

"Drink your milk you little brat!" she snapped.

Indigo looked like he was smirking. It was Abbi who began to cry at the sound of Shego's yelling.

"Shhh..." Drakken said, scooping up his daughter. "Mommy didn't mean to make you cry. Shhhh..."

Then the doorbell rang.

Shego stalked off to answer it, seeing as no one noticed with all the commotion.

To her surprise, all of the henchmen stood patiently at the door.

Shego imagined how unkempt she must look with baby spit up dribbling down her shirt.

"You look horrible!" one of the henchmen shouted.

"Why thank you," Shego said as she picked out which one said it. "Beat it."

"But Dr.D said Evil Activity would begin in nine months. But we waited for three more months, cuz he never called or nothin'," one justified.

Shego blinked skeptically, when she heard Indigo cry from the next room. She left, but the henchmen followed.

A/N: I began talking at eight months as well, and my friends know I don't shut up. Just a strange DYK?. Pointless, yet true. On to the next chapter!


	16. Discussion

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Okay, it's been too long since I've updated this story. Argh... So I reread the whole thing... and I'm sure most of you have forgotten about this story... But I'm going to include the "altranate sequel" in this. It will go up to Indigo and Abbi's highschool graduations. Hope will not be a character in it, seeing as she is two years younger, and the situation is too different for them to meet.

Drakken's face split into a grin upon seeing the henchmen.

"Hey guys!" He called waving. He then put a finger to his lips and pointed to Abbi who was sleeping.

"Aww..." cooed a chorus of henchmen.

"I told y'all to beat it," Shego hissed.

"Sorry, Shego. But look at the lil babies! They're soooo cute! Who are y'all babysittin' for?" one said.

"Babysitting? Is that what you think this is?" Shego asked, laughing.

"Well... yeah..." another henchmen piped up. "Y'all having kids would just be... gross..."

Shego glared at him.

"Really?" she asked, claws ignited.

"Yup. Really gro- oh..." the henchmen continued; comprehension suddenly hitting him. He looked slightly ill.

The others though, were a congregation of congratulations. Praising them and the babies.

Shego sighed and rubbed her temples.

"This is not how I pictured life to be... What are we gonna do about them?"

"About who?" Drakken asked.

"Your henchmen, who else?"

"Well... Couldn't we just... ya know... work on a few evil plots?" he asked.

"No," Shego said flatly.

"No? Just like that? Why don't you think about-"

"No, do you want them to grow up under the care of social workers? Or they wonder why their parents aren't home yet, when in truth, they've been arrested? I don't want that future for anyone, esspecially our kids," Shego explained.

Drakken backed down; surprised. He hadn't looked at it like that.

"I guess... I guess you're right..." he sputtered.

"Hey Doctor D!" one henchman called. "I think this one's eating!"

Shego and Drakken spun around to see Indigo, with his bottle in his mouth.

Shego heaved a sigh of exasperation; and it once more seemed as though Indigo was smirking.


End file.
